No temas
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione ha perdido la memoria y Severus Snape, le hará creer algo que no es, por una razón en específico.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada mío, solo la idea. Personajes y demases pertenecen a JK Rowling. Fic sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

Hermione despertaba en un momento muy curioso del día. Con un suspiro suave observaba a su alrededor sin tener idea de lo que sucedía. Con una sonrisa suave también, a su lado estaba sentada una persona. El lugar olía a cigarro tremendamente y ella no sabía siquiera si estaba en donde se había quedado el otro día. Al alzar la cabeza notó que estaba en una habitación a casi oscuras. Una luz muy tenue. A su lado había un hombre y parecía que fumaba con mucha paciencia. Alzó más la cabeza y notó una nariz ganchuda y unas túnicas negras que podía reconocer perfectamente. Pero, estaba fumando. Ese no debía ser él. El hecho era que allí estaba sentado a su lado y mirándole.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó ella y aquel hombre la miró con mucha calma. El cigarro estaba a medio consumir, sobre un vaso pequeño. ¿Qué pasaba en su mundo?

- En tu hogar, con tu esposo- le dijo y ella parpadeó como tonta. ¿Cómo que esposo? Ella no estaba casada. No que recordara.

- ¿Con quién?- preguntó y Severus Snape la miró con mucha calma. Sonrió con sus desiguales dientes amarillos. Claro, ya sabía por qué estaban amarillentos. El cigarrillo.

- Con tu esposo- le dijo seriamente. Si era cierto que eran esposos, ¿por qué él no sonaba amable y cálido con ella? Aunque eso sonara ligeramente perturbador.

- Yo no estoy casada.

- Sí lo estás. Solo que no puedes recordarlo.

- ¿Y si me casé cómo es que no hay pruebas?- refutó ella, mirando el rostro de Snape. Bien, se había despertado en un cuarto desconocido. Estaba casada y lo peor del asunto era que no recordaba absolutamente nada de eso.

- Sí las hay- anunció tomando el cigarro y mirándolo con mucho detalle.

- Profesor Snape, usted no fuma.

- Sí, sí fumo...

¿Por qué no recordaba que el profesor Snape fumaba? Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Severus solo tenía el cigarillo en sus labios y la contemplaba dese la silla. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué ambos estaban juntos? A qué mente retorcida se le había ocurrido que ellos dos harían una gran pareja. ¿Quizá a ella? Severus la miró con mucho detalle.

- No necesitas llamarme "profesor Snape"- le criticó- somos esposos así que las formalidades no son necesarias.

- Pero señor, usted y yo no nos casamos.

- Claro que sí, Hermione- dijo y su expresión se compuso de una manera extraña. Como si eso le agradase y a la vez le disgustase- Solo que estás exhausta y no puedes recordarlo. Pronto vas a recordarlo.

- ¡Pero esto no tiene sentido! ¡Usted no fuma, usted no es mi esposo!

- No fumo delante de ti por respeto a mi esposa. Sin embargo estaba nervioso por ti y tuve que hacerlo.

- Gracias por la aclaratoria- le dijo ella desde la cama.

Planificaba levantarse, pero Severus Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Puedes quedarte allí, no tienes por qué levantarte- suspiró y una bocanada de humo, salió de su boca. Lo apagó cuidadosamente y se mantuvo en la puerta- necesitas descansar.

¡Diablos! ¡Si dormían en la misma cama, se iba a sentir extraña! ¡Se iba a sentir particularmente confundida! ¿Habrían...habrían hecho el amor? ¿Severus Snape la habría tocado? ¿La habría hecho su esposa en aquella cama? Daba un poco de miedo enterarse. Snape ya no estaba en la puerta, para cuando despertó de su pensamiento fatalista. La cama estaba cómoda, reconfortante y blanda. Cerró los ojos en muy poco tiempo, como si algo le empujara invisiblemente, a dormirse.

Estando dormida, su mente dio un sin fin de vueltas y vueltas. No podía ni encontrar algún momento donde ellos se jurasen "amor eterno" y se dijeran "sí" en una boda. ¡Ni siquiera podía recordar si él fumaba! Bueno, estaba en medio de una dimensión desconocida donde Snape no era él y creía que ellos estaban casados.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione apenas sentía su cuerpo. Era como si un espiral se la hubiese tragado y escupido en un tiempo y dimensión paralela. Tenía una corta pijama brillante y sedosa. Eso le hizo pensar una gran cantidad de cosas.

Se asomó por la puerta, con sus pies descalzos, apenas sintiendo el suelo bajo ella. Las luces estaban tenues y Severus solo estaba sentado. Seguía fumando y contemplando a la nada mientras lo hacía. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó y ella no supo qué responderle. ¿Se sentía mal? asintió patidifusa y simplemente se mantuvo apegada al marco de la puerta- Bien, vamos a dormir- dijo el hombre apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero.

- ¿A dormir?- preguntó ella y Snape pasó a su lado.

- Sí, a dormir. ¿O es que pensabas que no duermo aunque trabaje?

Hermione quiso opinar, pero no sabía a qué se refería en lo más mínimo. Severus se dejó caer en la cama casi de una forma antinatural y la miró desde la misma. Hermione permanecía de pie sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. ¡Estaba casada sin su consentimiento expreso! Snape arqueó una ceja y esperó pacientemente.

- Ven a dormir si no quieres cansarte de nuevo- le espetó y ella hizo lo que le ordenaron. Seguramente luego se despertaría de ese ridículo sueño que estaba viviendo.

Hermione se recostó lentamente en la cama y Severus la cobijó con mucho cuidado. Ella le daba la espalda y no tardó en sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella. Hermione se movió con incomodidad. Era tan extraño.

- ¿Tenemos que dormir abrazados?- preguntó con una vocecilla y él habló tan cerca que creyó que estaba sobre ella.

- No, aunque de vez en cuando te gusta dormir así.

- ¿Y por qué yo no puedo recordar eso?

- Te diste un golpe muy fuerte ayer en la noche- resumió aquel hombre, soltándola lentamente- Te caíste y te golpeaste.

- ¿Cómo me caí?

- Estabas con Potter y Weasley. Hubo una especie de persecución, no lo sé y te golpeaste contra el suelo. Estabas herida, me avisaron para que fuera a verte. Al llegar solo estabas inconsciente, así que te traje a casa y luego estaba donde me viste.

Hermione decidió que no le daría más vueltas al asunto. Con un suspiro suave, continuó hecha un ovillo en la cama. Aunque ella no quería sus brazos alrededor de ella, Severus Snape no cambió de posición, permaneció del mismo lado que ella.

- Avísame si necesitas algo- fue lo que le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a dormir. Ella no le contestó, no sabía qué contestar. ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir estando en una cama que no era la suya, junto a un hombre que en su vida le había tratado con respeto y resultaba ahora que fumaba y era su esposo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para despertarse de esa realidad alternativa?

La noche sucumbió ante el día y ella sentía la misma incertidumbre que la noche anterior. No podía pensar en una forma coherente de casarse con Snape y convivir juntos. Al levantarse, su _"esposo"_ estaba escribiendo una carta. Caminó con lentitud hacia él e intentó mirar sobre su hombro.

- Buenos días- le dijo él y ella asintió en silencio.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Escribo una carta. Tus amigos me pidieron enfáticamente que si te recuperabas, les escribiese avisándoles. Creo que estaban muy preocupados. Bueno, lo estaban. ¿Tienes hambre, Hermione?

- Profesor yo...

- Soy tu esposo- le recordó, pero ella no podía decirlo. Le costaba tanto entenderlo- Se...eh digo, Severus... yo...

- Ya lo sé, no te gusta comer demasiado. Sin embargo, tienes que alimentarte si deseas recuperarte.

Hermione no dijo nada y Snape se perdió por un pasillo. La casa era mediana, aún para dos personas que vivían solos en ese lugar. Observó como la lechuza se iba con un aleteo bajo y luego lo vio cruzar la casa hasta la cocina. Allí había una pequeña elfina.

- Mi esposa desea desayunar- dijo y la elfina asintió con vigor. Snape ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

- ¿Ella es...?- preguntó y la elfina dirigió toda su atención hacia Hermione.

- Winky. ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú me pediste que la trajéramos a casa, que querías ayudarla y todo lo demás.

- ¿La señora Hermione se siente mejor? Winky estuvo muy preocupada toda la noche por su salud.

- Sí Winky, me siento mejor. Gracias.

- Qué bien señora. Muy pronto tendrá el desayuno.

- Gracias, Winky.

Hermione se mantuvo en el sofá, tratando de entender qué había sucedido con su vida. Severus estaba sentado a un lado de ella, leyendo con mucha paciencia. Su esposa estaba concentrada, hasta parecía preocupada. Alzó la vista del periódico que leía y la contempló con calma.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Es solo, que no puedo recordar. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué?

- Eres mi esposa. Ya lo recordarás.


	3. Chapter 3

No podía encontrarlo por más que quería. ¿Dónde estaba esa cosa? No tenía sentido, ¡Ella siempre la llevaba consigo! Mientras buscaba, Severus la observó desde la cama. Estaba leyendo la revolución de la magia en el sigo veinte.

- Está en el cajón de tu ropa. Siempre lo guardas allí.

- ¿Cómo sabe qué es lo que busco?

- Porque te conosco. Eres mi esposa, Hermione. Tengo que conocerte...

- Vaya, discúlpeme si eso le pesa- respondió ella con incomodidad y abrió el cajón de mala manera. Severus soltó el libro en la cama y se levantó. Se aproximó a ella y Hermione pudo sentir su piel erizada como gato.

- Aquí está- le susurró sacando la varita del cajón de su ropa. ¿Desde cuándo había metido su ropa en un cajón de una cómoda, junto a la de Snape? Severus se inclinó ligeramente para estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y Hermione se sonrojó. La miraba con fijeza.

- Estás aún exhausta, lo luces. ¿Estarás enferma?

- ¿No me había golpeado?

- Sí, pero tu rostro.- susurró y Hermione se sonrojó más aún cuando estuvo más cerca de ser posible.- Luces cansada.

- Bueno en realidad lo estoy. No tengo ni idea de cómo llegué a esto.- se quejó y Severus no hizo más que sonreír.

Hermione que ya de por sí estaba sonrojada, empeoró cuando Severus sonrió débilmente y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Se sentó a su lado, cuando ella hubiese tomado un banquillo para registrar la cómoda. Sí, estaba un poco exhausta y no quería ni agacharse. La contempló y sus ojos brillaron de una forma que no le gustó.

- No vuelvas a olvidarlo. Está allí.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella y Snape sonrió una vez más.

- Tu varita...

Hermione quiso hablar pero Severus plantaba en sus labios, un modesto beso. Le acarició el rostro y simplemente se levantó de aquel banquillo. Ella se quedó pasmada con los labios cálidos y aún sensibles ante el roce que le habían infringido. No podía creerlo. ¡Severus Snape la había besado!

No volvió a discutir el tema de su "amnesia" con Severus. Su esposo había estado ocupado. Había estado revisando sus clases. Hermione se sorprendió al notar lo metódico que era aquel hombre. Bueno era Severus Snape. El hombre metódico, el hombre que nunca se equivocaba. No que ella supiera.

Al salir de la habitación se preguntó por qué estaban viviendo juntos. Estaban casados sí, ¿pero quién había adquirido la casa? Deicidió no enfrascarse en el asunto y continuar aquel recorrido. Ni reconocía la casa en donde estaba.

Mientras caminaba se encontró con la mesa central. En ella había muchísimas cartas. Todas ellas estaban dirigidas a Snape. Solo dos le llamaron la atención. Las respuestas de Harry Potter y de la familia Weasley. ¿Todos estaban enterados de su boda menos ella?

- ¿Por qué Ginny nunca me dijo que estaba casada? - meditó ella y se percató de que las cartas se veían tan reales que no podía estar soñando.

La luz tenue de las escaleras hacia el sótano, le indicó que Severus estaba haciendo algo. Siempre lo encontraba en su despacho de la misma manera. A oscuras y haciendo algo sin levantar la vista. Bajó con mucho cuidado. Estando a mitad de camino, no miró el desnivel en el escalón y se resbaló. Chocaría con el suelo. Sin embargo algo la retuvo. Su cabeza estaba sobre un hombro, que estaba en una pared.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos fuertemente cerradas sobre su cuerpo. Mientras alzaba la vista, sus ojos se iban abriendo lentamente. La contempló por un corto segundo.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y ella supo que la dimensión desconocida, seguía en su vida. Asintió con lentitud y Severus la miró de mala forma- Sabes que por ese tipo de cosas no me gusta que bajes a este lugar.

- Ni sabía que...- Suspiró, mientras Snape se separaba de aquella pared en la que habían terminado. Qué buenos reflejos en aquella oscuridad.

- No debes bajar sin mí- fue lo que dijo y con una mano en su cuello- Eres algo pesada...- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace?- le preguntó ella mirando sobre su hombro.

- Mis clases...- dijo tomando el cigarrillo a medio fumar que estaba en el cenicero.

- ¿Y las cartas que están en la mesa? ¿Cómo soy yo la única que no sabe que estoy casada?

- Necesitas descansar- dijo aquel hombre girando en una pequeña silla- ya te he dicho.

- ¡No, estoy harta de estar en una cama!

- Ya sabes lo que te encanta hacer. ¿O es que no recuerdas?

- ¿Debería?

- Te encanta conversar con la señorita Weasley. Aún no sé por qué lo hacen- dijo, dándole la espalda mientras escribía en un pergamino- ni de qué hablan pero sé que les encanta. ¿por qué no le pides una visita?

Hermione quiso hablar, pero cerró los labios de golpe. Severus continuó en lo suyo y ella se dirigía a las escaleras, cuando recordó el incidente. Snape alzó la cabeza y la ladeó para mirarla. Supo que ella estaba dudando para subir.

- Déjame acompañarte- le dijo sosteniendo su mano. Se sentía extraño, pero no quemaba. Claro, como si su mano fuese ácido.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras, soltó su mano y ella dudó. ¿Cómo era que él si conocía las escaleras y no se caía al bajar? Él le leyó la mente de una forma escalofriante. Suspiró y la contempló de nuevo.

- Ya me conosco estas viejas escaleras. Pero tienes que tener cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes.

- Bien esto está mal. ¿Cuándo nos casamos?- le criticó ella, Severus hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Hace algunos meses. ¿Es posible que ya lo hayas olvidado? Anda, habla con la señorita Weasley. Pregúntale si puede venir a verte.

- ¿Y por qué no voy yo?

- No es buena idea- dijo de una forma un tanto sospechosa. Hermione le observó mientras él acariciaba su cabello- Estás exhausta, no debes exponerte.

- No estoy exhausta...

- Ni puedes recordar nuestro matrimonio- le desafió él y ella no encontró punto para quejarse. Sin decir nada más le observó bajar. Antes de terminar le gritó algo- Si necesitas algo, dile a Winky...

Hermione prefirió callarse. Tal vez Ginny le diría qué sucedía. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a redactar una nota. A mitad de la nota, la pluma la razguñó y ella soltó un quejido. Severus, quién subía luego de unos minutos, caminó hacia ella y la contempló.

- ¿Qué te sucedió, Hermione?- dijo y ella miró su dedo. No sangraba, qué curioso.

- La pluma, me herí con ella.

- Descuida, sanarás pronto- dijo con una sonrisa y depositó un beso sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella le miró patidifusa nuevamente- ¿Ya has cenado? Le pediré a Winky que prepare algo para ti. Yo ya he cenado.

En poco tiempo Winky tenía preparado algo para ella. Hermione intentó preguntarle algo a la elfina pero ella solo sabía lo que ella también sabía. Nada novedoso. Se sentó en la mesa y Severus pasó a su lado. Su mano acarició su piel, antes de simplemente sentarse al final de la mesa.

- ¿El señor Snape piensa comer también?

- No, solo quiero hacerle compañía a mi esposa. Gracias.

- Sí señor...- dijo Winky- Winky va a descansar señor.

- Ve, Winky.

- Gracias, Winky- suspiró Hermione y la elfina asintió con su enorme cabeza y la miró con sus brillantes ojos que parecían espejos.

Esa noche, cuando ella terminó de organizar su cabeza, Severus ya estaba en la cama. Dormía, pero ella no podía simplemente acostarse allí a su lado. De todas formas, el sofá del salón se veía cómodo. ¿Y si dormía allí? Pues allí se quedó. Durmió allí y otra vez, intentó hacer memoria. No recordaba nada aún.

Al despertar, Severus estaba a un lado de ella. La miraba con curiosidad, mientras ella comenzaba a despertarse. Estaba a un lado, cruzado de brazos y Winky le miraba con mucha preocupación.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?- preguntó y ella alzó la cabeza adormilada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo en el sofá? Winky me informó que debía venir a verte. ¿Es que acaso sucede algo?

- Bueno...- comentó ella con cierta zozobra- sigo sin entender el...

- Ya lo sé y te mostraré algo que te ayudará a entender- le indicó Snape sin más. Winky se acercó a ella y le entregó un pequeño sobre. Hermione lo miró con aprehensión y comenzó a abrirlo.

- Me imagino que esto ayudará. Es una de nuestras primeras cartas.

- ¿Nuestras primeras...qué?

- Mírala bien. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Winky se quedará contigo, ella te cuidará- le dijo y se inclinó para besar su frente. Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, sin dejar de mirar el sobre- a veces me gusta mirar esa carta. Léela bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione estaba pasmada al leerse a sí misma decirle lo que sentía a su profesor de pociones. Dejó de pensar y continuó leyendo la respuesta que aquel hombre le estaba dando. La deseaba a su lado y según la fecha de esa carta, era reciente. ¿Por qué nada encajaba? Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Winky. Estaba ocupada, limpiando los enseres personales de aquella casa. Continuó leyendo y las frases finales causaron la mayor impresión jamás descrita.

_"Muy pronto estaré a tu lado. Es insoportable esa espera, lo sé. Sin embargo no puedo hacer mayor cosa justo ahora. Mis pies están junto al señor tenebroso"_

Alzó la cabeza y contempló lo que le rodeaba. ¿Desde cuando ella deseaba _enfáticamente _que Severus Snape estuviese a su lado? No podía encontrarse a sí misma escribiéndole a Snape, algo sensual, algo lleno de deseo. Sentía, pero no precisamente por él. ¿Estaba entonces siendo obligada a estar casada? Severus no parecía hacer mención del asunto. Parecía haber sido a libre voluntad. Bien, sí estaba muy confundida.

Dejó la carta en la mesa y miró la que le había escrito a Ginny, su borrador. La carta había sido enviada y por arte de magia había otra en la mesa. Ginny estaba deseosa de verla. ¿Por qué le parecía tan extraño? Mientras miraba la respuesta, Severus regresaba de aquel oscuro recoveco en la parte inferior y traía muchas cajas consigo.

- ¿Has leído la carta?- fue lo que dijo y se detuvo. Las cajas chocaron ligeramente unas contra otras.

- Sí, la leí- musitó ella y Snape esbozó una sonrisa a medias- Pero sigo sin comprender. ¿Por qué escribí eso?

- Porque... bueno creí que era un poco obvio- mencionó dejando las cajas en perfectas columnas- En ese entonces estabas en la orden, en el cuartel. Yo estaba junto al señor tenebroso. Esa carta me la escribiste... desesperada.

- ¿Desesperada?- dijo ella. Se desesperaría si seguía en desconocimiento- ¿Por qué estaba en desesperación?

- No sabías nada de mí. En lo principal, fue mi culpa. No quise decirte que iba a estar junto al señor tenebroso. Sabía perfectamente que eso te preocuparía en demasía.

- ¿Y qué sucedió entonces?

- Escribiste. Violentaste las reglas de la madriguera y escribiste. Sabes muy bien que al escribir pueden rastrearte por lo que has dicho. Aún así me escribiste. Quemé la carta original e hice una copia. Esa copia la guardé todo el tiempo. Creí que estarías a salvo y el cuartel también. Si la dejaba en manos de otros, podían haberlos emboscado.

- ¿Por qué no vino a verme entonces?

- No podía. Dumbledore me había dado una misión y no podía hacer lo que quisiera. Realmente fueron tiempos duros y difíciles. Lo último que había sabido de ti, era información poco fidedigna. No esperaba que te enamoraras de Weasley o de Potter, pero me preocupaba que esto no pudiera terminar en buena forma.

- ¿Qué "esto"?

- Lo nuestro, Hermione- le recalcó- ¿Cuándo lo vas a recordar?- Hermione le miró de mala forma y pretendió no haber escuchado semejante comentario. Como si pudiera pensar en algo coherente. Justamente podía ver ahora, monos verdes y creérselo- En fin, lo último que supe de ti es que estabas desganada, que habías sufrido un golpe muy bajo. Esa noche fui a verte. En mi calidad de director, pude ir a verte. En la boda de uno de los Weasley, habías salido herida. Fue allí cuando te traje a casa.

- No tiene sentido, Bill aún no se ha casado.

- Sí, se casó. Hace un mes ya.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente? Suspiró y contempló las oscuras orbes oculares de su esposo, que no dejaban de analizar cada gesto que hacía. Bien, eso era de locura. No recordaba nada de ese suceso. Snape terminó por sonreír al mirar su rostro confuso.

- De todas formas siempre fuiste muy hábil. Mis temores estaban pobremente infundados. Eres muy fuerte, me atrevo a decir.

Hermione se mordió el labio y Snape continuó su camino. Winky, se detuvo junto a ella y le hizo una pregunta. Ella apenas prestó atención.

- ¿La señora Hermione no recuerda nada?

- No.

- Winky cree que puede ayudar a la señora Hermione- musitó la elfina con suavidad- pero la señora Hermione solo debe ver a Winky en la madrugada. El señor Snape no debe saber que Winky le está proponiendo ayuda.

- Pero, Winky... ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

- Winky le contará luego, Winky quiere ayudarle.

Hermione estuvo toda la tarde pensando en lo que Winky le había comentado. Severus Snape regresaba al sillón a leer lo que parecía estar en el mismo periódico de ayer. Primero no sangraba al cortarse, Severus actuaba totalmente distinto (al menos, eso presentía ella) y de pronto Winky quería contarle algo. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor, ¿o sí? Mientras debatía internamente, Severus alzaba la cabeza y contemplaba lo que su esposa hacía como gestos. Ya conocía como pensaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? ¿Sigues pensando?

- Es solo que...- musitó, nerviosa- todo esto no debe ser real, no tiene sentido alguno.

- Es la verdad, es lo _real._

Por supuesto, la realidad podía ser cuestionada. Dejó de hablar y simplemente miró el periódico que Severus leía. Decía "_diez de mayo_". ¿Cuál había sido la fecha del día anterior? ¿Acaso había sido nueve en realidad?

- Deja de dudar, somos esposos- comentó Severus con una sonrisa suave- Nos casamos y nos escribimos más cartas como esas. Hay muchas.

- ¿Nos escribimos?

- Sí, recuérdalo. Lo hicimos. Eso fue hace tanto ya...

- ¿Unos meses?

- Exacto.

Hermione se mordió el labio y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Se introdujo en la habitación principal y encendió la lamparita de la cómoda, sentándose en la cama. Se echaba a llorar ante la desesperación que sentía. Ella no lo amaba pero estaba casada. Ella no recordaba pero estaba casada. Ella pedía respuestas pero estaba casada aún y sin ellas. No podía seguir allí, viviendo una farsa, una mentira. Permaneció allí observando las lágrimas en sus ojos pero sin sentir nada. Eran como piedritas que resbalaban de sus ojos pero que no mojaban, no herían en absoluto.

Al poco tiempo se durmió. Mirando a la nada se durmió. Pensando en nada se durmió. Estando dormida, unas manos la cobijaron suavemente. Severus estaba allí cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado y apagando la luz de la cómoda. Su esposa tenía que dormir, tenía que descansar. Mañana sería otro día.

Estando dormida, Hermione recordó que debía ver a Winky. Para cuando abrió los ojos, Severus estaba en la cama y dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se sentó con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y se levantó luego de la cama. Abrió la puerta y con mucho cuidado caminó hacia el salón. Buscó a Winky en una pequeña habitación. La elfina le miró con mucho detalle. Cosa que era muy fácil con aquellos enormes ojos que tenía, que parecían vidrieras.

- Señora Hermione, Winky no sabe si esto la puede ayudar pero Winky la ve muy tensa. Winky quiere servirle, la señora Hermione ha sido muy buena con Winky.

- Por favor Winky, dime qué pasa.

- Winky le enseñará, pero debe bajar con Winky por las escaleras hacia el estudio del señor Snape.

- Está bien.

Hermione y Winky bajaron lentamente. Winky sostenía una vela y guiaba a Hermione para que no se resbalara. La joven al terminar el descenso, no supo qué se había resbalado antes. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Winky miró también a su alrededor y luego caminó hacia un punto.

- Está aquí señora Hermione. Pero Winky es muy pequeña para halarla.

Hermione observó una enorme sábana que cubría algo. Ella ladeó la cabeza y miró la dichosa sábana ya amarillenta, saboreada por las polillas. Con un suspiro suave, temerosa a no saber lo que iba a encontrar, tiró de ella.

Era... era un espejo.

- ¿Un espejo, Winky?

- Sí. El día que la señora Hermione llegó a casa, también llegó este espejo- musitó Winky.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione miró aquel espejo con mucha concentración. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? No podía esperar a descubrirlo y mucho menos si tenía que ver con ella. Colocó una mano sobre el espejo y lo sintió distinto. No estaba frío y parecía como si emanara una especie de energía propia. Winky miraba el espejo y la ornamentación que tenía. Con sus pequeñas patas lo tocaba, le buscaba algún truco.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estás, Hermione?- era la voz de Severus desde el salón. Winky observó a Hermione que se apresuró a cubrir el espejo. Severus bajaba las escaleras con rapidez y al encontrarla sostuvo sus brazos.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Qué te dije sobre bajar al sótano!?

- No lo recuerdo...- mintió ella y Snape bajó la vista para mirar a Winky. Lo hizo de una forma que a Hermione le impactó ligeramente. Winky se encogió detrás de las túnicas de Hermione.

- ¿Viniste con ella, Winky?

- Sí señor Snape. Winky bajó con la señora Hermione.

- ¿Por qué bajaste, Hermione?

Ella no tenía nada en mente que pudiera decir. Mientras pensaba una tormenta se avecinaba con un fuerte vendaval. Winky se adelantó y realizó sus propias excusas. Hermione le contempló cuando pedía permiso para hablar.

- Winky se resbaló por las escaleras. La señora Hermione estaba intentando ayudar a Winky.

- ¿Y por qué no estabas durmiendo, Winky?

- Winky creyó escuchar ruidos en el sótano y vino a verificar. La señora Hermione oyó cuando Winky se cayó y bajó a ayudarle.

Severus miró a Hermione y luego miró a Winky. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mientras la elfina asentía con vehemencia. No dijo nada más y comenzó a ayudarle a subir las escaleras. ¿Por qué antes lo había conseguido sola pero con Snape no? Al terminar de subir, Severus se giró para mirarla.

- No quiero que vuelvas a bajar al sótano- le especificó y ella asintió sin discusión. Winky se detuvo detrás de Hermione y esperó hasta que Snape se fuese a la habitación principal.

- Lo siento mucho, Winky- confesó Hermione y la elfina negó con la cabeza y sus enormes orejas se batieron como alas.

- No, Winky quiere ayudar. Winky descubrirá para qué es el espejo. Winky promete.

- Solo no te metas en problemas- le indicó Hermione y la elfina asintió en silencio. Caminó hasta su propia habitación y allí se perdió. Hermione ladeó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Llovía torrencialmente pero hasta la lluvia lucía diferente.

Severus estaba en la cama esperándola. Estaba semi recostado y la miraba mientras ella caminaba hacia la misma y se sentaba. Se levantó y la abrazó imperiosamente. Hermione permaneció quieta, sorprendida.

- Nosotros somos esposos, nosotros nos amamos.

- Permíteme discernir.

- No, ya verás. Tengo razón y lo vas a ver- suspiró cerca de su oído y ella sintió su aliento sobre su cuello. Sus besos sobre el mismo.

- Parece que está lloviendo- dijo ella para safar. Severus apenas le prestó atención y continuó besando su cuello.

- Sí, suele llover de vez en cuando.

- ¿Y nosotros? ? ¿Nosotros no salimos?

- ¿A dónde? Siempre vienen a visitarnos, no necesitamos salir. De todas formas la señorita Weasley viene mañana.

Hermione no dijo nada más y volvieron a acostarse. Mientras dormían, Winky tenía que cumplir su promesa. Con mucho cuidado y a tientas en la oscuridad, bajó las escaleras. Miró la enorme sábana y pensó hacer uso de su magia. Con mucho cuidado la sábana comenzó a apartar, con ese poder que tenía similar al de Dobby. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y volvió a posar sus patas sobre aquel espejo, aquel vidrio. No parecía haber nada en el. Contempló el borde dorado, los grabados finos. Todo parecía tener normalidad.

Hasta que desvió la vista, lo que vio le sorprendió. Había algo allí, se arremolinaba y era una especie de humo blanco. Colocó una de sus patas sobre el vidrio y algo curioso ocurrió, Winky ya no veía nada.

Cuando pudo ver nuevamente, observó a Hermione que estaba recostada en la cama. Alzó la cabeza y miró el lugar. ¿No estaba ella en el sótano? Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, caminó hacia ella y la llamó con la finalidad de despertarla. Pero no, eso no pasó.

- Señora Hermione, despierte- le pidió Winky, pero ella no escuchaba. Hermione sentía cierto escalofrío. Se revolvió en la cama y Severus la miró.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó.

- No lo sé, es algo raro. Algo frío que rozó mi cuerpo.

- Ha de ser el viento.

- No. Se sintió como lluvia. Se sintió como si algo liso y frío, acariciara mi cuerpo.

Winky permaneció allí y observó una luz tenue en la que era la sala de su casa. De la casa en donde servía. Caminó con mucho cuidado y observó a Snape. Estaba sentado a un lado de ella, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse. ¿En dónde estaba?

- Señor Snape, ¿se siente bien usted?- preguntó la elfina pero no parecía suceder nada. Mientras estaba recorriendo el lugar, se había observado a sí misma. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y recostada en la cama. ¿Dónde se encontraba al final de cuentas? Hermione seguía sintiéndose incómoda y decidió dejar de dormir. Se levantó y Severus despertó con ella. La miró con una expresión de profunda calma.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

- Lo siento pero no puedo dormirme.

- Ven, recuéstate... Necesitas descansar.

Winky no sabía cómo salir, pero sabía que debía seguir intentándolo. Volvió a llamar a Hermione y parecía que no funcionaba. Se quedó en la habitación contemplándola. Primero estaba en el sótano y luego estaba en la habitación. Había estado mirando el espejo y había observado un humo gris o blancuzco que se asomaba por el mismo. Luego... todo eso.

- Descansa, Hermione... descansa- susurraba Snape, mientras ella estaba dormida- ya verás. Ambos nos amamos y te convencerás de ello muy pronto. Lo sé.

- Winky tiene que regresar a alguna parte, Winky no sabe qué pasa. Winky está confundida.

Severus se levantaba de la cama y miraba en dirección al cuarto de Winky. Esbozaba una sonrisa suave y con mucho cuidado encendía las luces del sótano. Luego de haber bajado las escaleras, las apagaba nuevamente.


	6. Chapter 6

_Winky estaba confundida, ¿Dónde estaba? Mientras pensaba alguien caminaba hacia ella, lentamente. Se alegró de ver que se trataba de..._

_- ¡Señor Snape, Winky está feliz de verlo. Winky está confundida!- Winky miró la varita que estaba en su mano- ¿Qué piensa hacer con la varita señor Snape?_

Hermione despertó lentamente de uno de los sueños más raros que había tenido. Soñaba que una voz chillona le pedía que despertara pero ella no podía abrir los ojos. Suavemente colocó los pies en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba en la cama. ¿Dónde estaba? Al entrar en el salón, Severus subía las escaleras y apagaba la luz.

- ¿Y Winky?- preguntó ella ligeramente tensa.

- Se fue a Hogwarts. Dumbledore la requería.

- ¿Albus? pero ¿para qué?

- No lo sé. Pero se ha ido esta mañana. Descuida, todo está bien. No la necesitábamos mucho.

Hermione se puso tensa. Bien, estaba sola en esa casa y ahora, justo ahora, ya no tenía idea de nada. Severus caminó y se sentó en el sofá a leer el profeta y a fumarse un cigarrillo. ¿Es que no sabía hacer otra cosa? Hermione se sentó ligeramente cerca y le contempló. Miró la fecha del periódico y leyó "_diez de mayo_". ¿Es que acaso ya no había leído ese periódico ayer? Suspirando se lo comentó.

- ¿No había leído ya ese periódico?

- ¿Por qué?

- Dice _"diez de mayo"_ y eso...¿Eso no fue ayer?- musitó ella y Severus negó con una sonrisa suave que la desconcertó.

- No, hoy es diez de mayo.

- Pero...

- Se nota que sigues cansada. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ti- le confesó apagando el cigarrillo.

- Estoy segura de que decía diez de mayo ayer.

Severus no dijo nada y continuó leyendo con mucha calma. Hermione ladeó la cabeza para mirar la habitación que ocupó Winky. ¿En realidad se había ido como Snape afirmaba? Tenía muchas dudas acerca del asunto. Al terminar de leer, la chimenea se encendía mágicamente. Como todo en su vida. Las llamas se arremolinaron de una forma extraña y dieron paso a un cuerpo bastante sólido que aparecía en su salón. Era Ginny Weasley.

- Lamento la tardanza- dijo y ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione- Buenos días, Hermione.

- Buenos... buenos días Ginny.

- Bueno las dejaré para que conversen. Espero que se distraigan y hablen mucho- musitó caminando hacia su sótano.

Hermione miró a Ginny que se sentaba a un lado de ella y la contemplaba. ¿Por qué no se veía tan efusiva como siempre era? ¿O hablaba de Ron? O tal vez... ¿por qué simplemente estaba allí sentada sin hacer nada? De ser Ginny ya estuviera haciéndole preguntas insidiosas acerca de su vida personal. Eso estaba extraño.

- Las cosas en la casa están bien- dijo ella de pronto y Hermione se sobresaltó un poco- Harry y yo estamos bien.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Estamos fantásticos. Ron está muy bien también. Mis padres, a ellos les alegraría verte un poco. Quizá con fortuna les haga venir.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos nosotros?

- No es necesario- dijo Ginny con seriedad- nosotros podemos venir.

¿Por qué ellos nunca salían? Con un suspiro Hermione decidió asentir y mirarla. Ginny seguía estando rara, aún para ella, que muchas veces no entendía la cabeza de la familia Weasley. Ginny parpadeó y continuó la conversación como si Hermione le preguntase algo. Cosa que no había sucedido.

- Tú pareces estar bien, me alegro de ello.

- En realidad... ¿cómo no sabía que estaba casada?

- Estabas exhausta, te golpeaste. Necesitabas descansar.

- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

- Duerme Hermione, necesitas dormir para sentirte mejor- mencionó ella y Hermione sintió un escalofrío muy extraño. ¿Era ella o todos actuaban muy extraño? Dejó de pensar cuando Ginny se levantó del sofá y se mantuvo de pie.

- Creo que es hora de que me despida. Debo hacer la cena. Me encantó charlar contigo, Hermione. Creo que me iré ahora.

Ginny desaparecía ante sus ojos y Hermione le miraba con mucha confusión. ¿Por qué ella actuaba así? Mientras pensaba Severus regresaba con más cajas de pociones. Hermione le miró de reojo. Algo pasaba en esa casa y Snape tenía la culpa. Y ese espejo era el detonante. Tenía que descubrirlo pronto.

Cuidadosamente miró el correo. Notó nuevamente que todas las cartas decían: diez de mayo. Eran pedidos de pócimas y las respuestas que Snape estaba pidiendo acerca de ellas. Lentamente Snape se posicionó atrás de ella y la abrazó sorpresivamente. Hermione se sobresaltó mientras él le susurraba palabras en el oído.

- Eres mi hermosa esposa...- le dijo- Mi hermosa esposa, ya muy pronto lo verás. Todo será como antes.

- ¿Qué sucedió antes?- preguntó ella con mucho temor y Severus suspiró delicadamente. Su aliento se convirtió en una brisa cálida.

- Nosotros nos amábamos y eso va a perdurar. Vas a recordarlo y entenderás que estamos bien así. Siendo esposos.

- No comprendo.

- Muy pronto- insistió colocando su mano sobre la que Hermione tenía en la mesa- Muy pronto. ¿Quieres leer más de nuestras cartas? Te ayudarán a recordarlo.

Se ponía nerviosa. Primero Snape acervaba que estaban juntos, luego Winky y ella descubrían un espejo y al final Winky desaparecía. Ginny no era la misma y el día no cambiaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba viviendo?

- Se... Snape, ¿acaso le hizo algo a Winky por su intromisión en el sótano?

- ¿Hacerle algo a Winky? ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Qué no recuerdo?

- Que me pediste que la cuidara, la protegiera... Dumbledore la requería en Hogwarts y se la he enviado. Ella está bien.

- ¿Y por qué no se despidió?

- Ella pensó que te sentirías mal, así que prefirió irse sin despedirse. Ella te va a extrañar mucho, Hermione. Ahora...¿quieres venir a la habitación conmigo?

- ¿Por qué Ginny actuaba tan extraño?

- ¿La señora Potter? ¿Qué no recuerdas que se casaron y que ahora Potter y ella están juntos? No le veo lo particular a eso.

- No se trata de eso. Ella no es tan seca, tan..._"inanimada"_.

Severus suspiró y sonrió levemente, plantando besos suaves en el cuello de Hermione. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para sentir algo por aquellos besos. Ladeó la cabeza y observó el reloj. Seis en punto de otra tarde de diez de mayo.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus despertaba nuevamente junto a Hermione. La contempló y se sentó en la cama, salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado y bajó las escaleras hacia su estancia privada. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Hermione se levantó tiempo después. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Snape no estaba en la cama. Con una duda en la cabeza, caminó hacia el salón y observó el diario. Nuevamente decía _"diez de mayo"_, estaba muy asustada. ¿Qué era eso que estaba viviendo? Ladeó la cabeza para mirar las luces que estaban saliendo desde aquel sótano, tenía que bajar a mirar aunque se cayera. No importaba, quería descubrir qué sucedía.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y se detuvo a la mitad. Bueno podía ver a medias y así no encontraría el famoso desnivel del que Snape siempre hablaba. De todas formas él no estaba allí, ella estaba sola en ese lugar, ¿por qué? Mientras pensaba le observó salir del espejo y muy pronto sintió una curiosa sensación alrededor de su cuerpo. Era como si la hubiesen cubierto con muchas sábanas, tenía tanto calor de pronto. ¡Había salido de aquel espejo y Winky también! Pero Winky no se veía como ella solía ser, se veía tiesa e hipnotizada o al menos eso parecía. Estaba llena de miedo, Severus estaba haciendo algo que resultaba ser peligroso y ella estaba involucrada.

- Ella te extrañó, tú también la extrañas- dijo Snape y Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gemir de miedo- Tú también la extrañaste.

- La extrañé, Winky extrañó a la señora Hermione.

- Eso es...

Hermione comenzó a subir en cuanto Winky tenía la misma intención de subir. Al llegar al salón fingió que estaba sentada en el sofá y simplemente leía una revista que curiosamente también era del diez de mayo. Winky se detuvo junto a ella y la miró con sus enormes ojos brillantes.

- Winky extrañó a la señora Hermione. Winky está deseosa de estar con ella.

- ¿Lo ves?- le dijo Snape con un suspiro suave- Winky te extrañaba tanto, que regresó a casa. Se han hecho grandes amigas y no me lo habían mencionado.

Hermione trató de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Winky movió la cabeza en afirmación y caminó hacia la cocina. No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que preguntarle, tenía que saber qué sucedía en su vida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Snape de mal, que todos parecían posesos?

- Severus, ¿por qué Winky ya no es la misma?

- ¿No es la misma?- repitió despreocupado.

- Sí... ella no es así. Ella es simpática, emotiva. Ahora parece un muñeco de cuerdas. Un muñeco que solo está allí sin hacer nada.

- Yo la veo muy bien, creo que está muy cansada. Necesita dormir un poco para reponerse- dijo mirando el profeta en la mesa- sabes cómo es Dumbledore de cansino.

- ¿Otra vez estamos en _"diez de mayo"_?

- Pero cariño... ayer fue nueve.

- No es cierto. Yo leí en profeta que ayer era diez de mayo.

- No, leíste mal. Nueve de mayo fue ayer.

Ahora sí estaba bastante nerviosa. Se dirigió a la habitación en busca de la varita y suspiró con fuerza. Tenía que saber qué diablos pasaba allí y detenerlo, quién sabe ya cuántas personas no estaban así por su culpa. Mientras buscaba en el cajón, Severus se sentó a su lado y la contempló en silencio. Ella no dijo nada y siguió buscando.

- ¿Qué buscas mi amor?

- Mi varita.

- ¿Y ya olvidaste donde la guardas?- le preguntó y Hermione alzó la cabeza con confusión.

- En el cajón de ropa- mencionó- eso dijiste antes de ayer- que realmente parecía ser el mismo día una y otra vez. Ladeó la cabeza y Severus sonreía con mucha suavidad. Abrió el cajón y en la gaveta superior, el tramo donde no estaba buscando, la sacó y se la otorgó. ¿No siempre la ponía abajo?

- No lo olvides más- le dijo con una sonrisa y plantó un delicado beso en sus labios. Hermione le observó salirse y temió con mucha fuerza, ¿qué era capaz de hacerle, ahora que tenía a todos bajo su control? Estaba segura de eso, de que estaban bajo su control aunque sonara a película clásica de terror. Quizá Frankenstein o algo semejante a zombies y poderes hipnóticos de solo mirarte.

Bien... estaba demente.

Snape pasó a su lado varias veces, seguía preparando sus clases mientras fumaba. Cada vez que la veía apagaba el cigarro, insistía en el respeto. Aunque Hermione de todas formas pensaba en eso como una tontería, ¿cuántos tenía para encender si no salía del lugar? Aunque sí salía para atravesar el dichoso espejo. ¡Por dios el espejo era capaz de ser atravesado!

- ¿La señora Hermione ya está lista?, Winky le preparó el baño.

- Gracias...Winky. Supongo.

- Pase por favor- indicó la elfina apartándose de la puerta del baño. Hermione observó la tina recién preparada y se preguntó si una de las ideas de Snape era ahogarla en agua tibia. O quizá sedarla para controlarla. Estaba paranoica.

- Winky esperará a que termine, afuera. Winky le deja la ropa limpia.

- Gracias de nuevo, Winky.

Estuvo allí meditando por largo rato, dejándose fundir por el agua. Tenía que irse, desaparecer de la mirada de Snape o él le haría daño. Meditó con lentitud mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo. Curiosamente seguía sin sentir nada mientras lo hacía. Estando en la tina, la puerta se abría lentamente. Era Snape y ella se apresuró a cubrirse.

- Eres mi esposa,¿recuerdas? No tienes por qué ocultarte de mí.

- Aún así quiero mi privacidad.

- Muy bien- dijo él sentándose en el inodoro- Dime... Hermione, ¿estás a gusto por lo que somos y por como vivimos?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Eres mi esposa y tengo que saberlo. Tengo que procurar tu bienestar.

- Y dime... ¿por qué todos parecen como poseídos en este lugar? ¿Y por qué nunca salimos de casa?

- Por que ya te dije que ellos vienen a vernos. Ellos nos ahorran el trabajo y nosotros estamos muy agradecidos por eso. Eso me dijiste la última vez.

- Eso no es verdad. Todo lo estás planificando tú. ¿Severus qué es lo que escondes?- Dijo encarándole. Ya era un buen momento. Quizá la mataría, pero al menos moriría sabiendo los verdaderos deseos para con ella.

- Yo no pretendo nada. Soy tu familia, soy tu amor... Hermione- le indicó y ella ladeó la cabeza para mirar a otro punto. Muy insano para su gusto.

Severus le acarició el rostro pese a que ella se rehusó. Con mucho cuidado y detalle, acariciaba las formas que tenía bajo sus dedos. Ella le contempló mientras él sonreía suavemente y le miraba con fijeza.

Eso parecía gustarle.

- Ya basta...- le dijo ella, pero él no se detuvo.

- Eres mi amor... mi adorada esposa y nada va a cambiar eso. Nada en el mundo podrá cambiar eso que somos ahora.

- Estás loco- le espetó ella y él no dijo nada.

- Loco sí, pero por ti- indicó. Bien, el verdadero Snape no diría eso. Algo estaba mal en ese universo. Algo que tenía que ver con ella.

Más de lo normal.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione miraba a su alrededor con preocupación. Estaba segura de que ese misterioso espejo, tenía mucho que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella casa. Winky iba y venía con los quehaceres de la casa. ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera sonreía cuando le pedía algo? Se sentía tan extraño el ambiente. Seguramente Snape había maleado la situación a su favor con ese bendito espejo.

Tenía que averiguarlo.

Suspirando se levantó de la cama y volvió a notar que Snape trabajaba sin dejar de fumar. Si esa era una realidad alterna, ¿por qué fumaba? ¿Acaso quería decirle algo, con ese tema de fumar ? No lo comprendería a no ser que supiese de qué trataba el asunto del espejo. Meditó con detenimiento y supuso que necesitaba visitarlo.

Severus estaba en el salón, leyendo el profeta. Ya no se preguntaba por qué era diez de mayo, ya sabía que él se traía algo entre manos y no insistiría en las fechas. Con un suspiro de frustración, comenzó a trazar su plan de acción para desenmascararle.

Bien... seguía sintiéndose como una especie de película muggle.

Hermione caminó hacia el salón, fingiendo normalidad, Severus se levantó de inmediato y le dio un modesto beso. No se acostumbraba, pero lo mejor era no reñir con él. El hombre la contempló y sonrió levemente. Ella meditó el como debía bajar las escaleras, sin que él se quejara al respecto, quizá hasta sin caerse.

Mientras meditaba, Winky pasaba a su lado y le entregaba a Snape un vaso de una bebida que ella no precisó. Lentamente Winky colocaba el vaso en una mesa y con una pequeña reverencia, se alejaba hacia la cocina. Ella tuvo una idea al ver aquello.

- Winky...- dijo y la elfina se dio la vuelta para contemplarla. Ya no era lo mismo, estaba tan vacía como un tronco hueco.

- Señora Hermione.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor- le dijo y ella, asintió con sus enormes orejas, dando saltos de un lado al otro.

- Winky oye...

- Winky, necesito que distraigas al señor Snape. Es que quiero hacerle un regalo y quiero esconderlo para que no sepa.

- ¿Un regalo? El señor Snape nunca habló de regalos.

- Es algo sorpresa. ¿Me harías ese favor?

- Si la señora insiste, Winky lo hace.

- Gracias Winky.

Hermione esperaba que eso funcionara. Con una sonrisa suave, observaba a Winky que le pedía ayuda a Snape para cargar unas cajas de pociones. Curiosamente Snape se levantaba a ayudarle. ¿Qué él ni sospechaba de que su perfecto mundo estaba cambiando? Ladeó la cabeza y miró en dirección a las escaleras. Debía bajar y comprobar qué hacía ese misterioso espejo y cómo revertirlo. Lentamente y con su varita en mano (que curiosamente había encontrado, en el cajón donde buscó por primera vez, el de abajo) y colocaba sus pies con cuidado. No quería caerse ni mucho menos alertar al hombre.

- Bien, ya casi llegamos- dijo cuando faltaban unos pocos escalones. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar si Snape estaba allí, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Winky sí que sabía mentir... ¿o quizá simplemente las cosas iban a cambiar? No precisaba

Se detuvo frente al espejo y miró a su alrededor, no parecía haber nada raro. ¿Cómo se suponía que Snape lo atravesaba? Lentamente colocó sus manos sobre el mismo y trató de meditar. Estando en eso, una de sus manos resbaló y ella también.

¡Estaba dentro del famoso espejo! Pero ya no había nada, solo oscuridad.

- Winky, ¿dónde está mi esposa?- preguntó Snape y Winky señaló las escaleras hacia el sótano- Winky, ¿por qué ella está abajo?

- La señora Hermione indicó que tenía un regalo para usted y quería que fuese una sorpresa. Winky no supo qué hacer.

- ¿La dejaste bajar?- preguntó Snape y Winky asintió en silencio. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia el sótano y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Hermione miraba hacia todas partes. Allí se encontró a sí misma y se sorprendió en sumo grado. Todos parecían dormidos. ¿Por qué estaban todos allí y parecían hasta estr muertos? No lo comprendía y no quería acercarse a su cuerpo y auto despertarse. Se acercó levemente y apenas se rozó, sintió como su piel se erizaba. Sintió como sus dedos dibujaban formas en su cuerpo dormido. Algo estaba pasando en ese espejo y mientras pensaba, Severus había entrado.

- Hermione, mi amor... ¿dónde estás?- escuchó y ella sabía que debía ocultarse- no me gustan las sorpresas. Dime ya dónde estás.

Tuvo que pensar rápidamente, encontró un armario y allí se encerró. Con mucho miedo, esperaba que Snape no notara que la única cosa viva que estaba en ese lugar era ella. Severus registró todos los cuartos de una casa que idénticamente, lucía a la que tenían en aquella realidad ficticia. Intentaba no respirar para evitar ser descubierta, Severus miraba por todos los recovecos. No tardaría en hallarla.

- No te puedes ir sin mí y lo sabes. Te amo, eres mi esposa y debes estar conmigo. Voy a encontrarte y luego tomaremos una taza de té. ¿No te parece?- Le dijo y Hermione observó que su túnica sobresalía. Se apresuró a meterla dentro de armario pero su movimiento hizo ruido, gracias a la puerta de madera de aquel armario. Severus dirigió su atención hacia el sonido- Ya te encontré...

Hermione tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Sacó su varita y decidió aparecer en la habitación de aquella casa ficticia. Al menos, Severus no la mataría tan pronto. Rápidamente pensó en el conjuro y parecía que su magia funcionaba, de pronto se encontró dentro de la habitación principal. Inspiró nerviosa y observó a Winky que estaba parada mirando a la nada. Supuso que Snape no le había dado otra instrucción y no tenía nada en qué pensar. Eso le daba miedo.

Severus subió las escaleras en poco tiempo y ella se mantuvo en la habitación. Al verla simplemente la tomó del brazo y la levantó de aquella cama. No le gustaba que se burlara de él al parecer. Hermione no dijo nada y trató de no mirar su fulgor amenazante, lo podía ver a través del espejo de la cómoda en la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus no volvió a hablar del tema y hasta parecía que ni recordaba que ella había atravesado el espejo. Estaba harta de sentir que su vida se había convertido en una mentira. Que estaba viviendo en un mundo falso. Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Winky, estaba cerrando la puerta del sótano privado de Snape. Hermione caminó hacia ella para verificar lo que hacía. Winky pasó a su lado y ella tuvo mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué estás cerrándolo, Winky?- le preguntó y Winky le miró sin parpadear.

- El señor Snape dice que tiene un estudio nuevo. En otra habitación. Él señor Snape le pidió a Winky que cerrara la puerta.

Ella entendió el mensaje. Hermione Granger ya no iba a bajar. Caminó hacia la cocina, donde Snape se fumaba otro cigarro y miraba la etiqueta de un frasco. Titubeando ella decidió preguntarle cómo estaba el día. Se detuvo a su lado y le contempló con mucho detalle, ¿Severus Snape comiendo algo muggle?

- Hola, Hermione- le dijo de la forma más natural del mundo- ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Pues... creo que bien señor Snape.

- Severus... ¿por qué siempre olvidas que somos pareja?- le preguntó, apagando su cigarrillo en la copa de vino que bebía.- Le pedí a Winky que hiciera unas compras y te ha traído obsequios que creo que apreciarás.

- ¿Obsequios? ¿Qué clase de obsequios?- preguntó ella con preocupación. Severus ladeó la cabeza y con un chasquido de sus dedos, Winky entró en la cocina con una enorme canasta que estaba repleta de cosas.

Winky caminó con mucha lentitud, estaba encorbada ya que la cesta se veía bastante pesada. Severus se apartó para que la cesta estuviera a su lado, en el suelo. Curiosamente antes de que la soltara, a Winky se le iba a caer un paquete. No importaba que se cayera... lo más curioso era que Snape en vez de sostenerlo, había apartado las manos como si se tratara de algo muy caliente. El paquete hizo el único ruido en aquella casa.

- Esto lo he comprado especialmente para ti. Espero te guste- dijo el hombre tomando el paquete y abriéndolo con mucha parsimonia. Dentro había un hermoso collar de algo que parecían diamantes. Hermione suspiró ante el regalo.

Severus la rodeó y se colocó detrás de ella. Con una sonrisa apartó el rizado cabello que estaba en su cuello y colocó el collar. Luego de eso mantuvo sus manos en el mismo y Hermione sintió que iba a ahorcarla.

- Te luce, es sin duda un collar muy hermoso- le dijo con una voz pausada y suave. Hermione no hizo otra cosa que asentir. Snape en cambio miró otro paquete y lo tomó de aquella canastilla- También compré un vestido para ti que hace juego. Aunque tuve que pedir que lo ajustaran.

- ¿Por qué pidió eso?

- Porque pronto sucederá lo más importante en nuestras vidas- comunicó y fue entonces que Hermione supo que ese no era el profesor Snape. Él nunca diría algo como eso.

- ¿Según tú... qué es eso?

- Tu embarazo, Hermione.

¿¡De qué demonios estaba hablando!? Trató de no pensar en lo que acababa de decir. ¿¡Cómo que embarazada!? ¡Ella nunca...! ¡Ellos nunca...! ¿Cómo que embarazada? ¡Eso era el colmo! Pensar en Snape y ella haciendo el amor... ¡eso era imposible!

- ¿Cómo que embarazo? Si yo no estoy...

- Claro que lo estás... tienes dos meses de embarazo. La prueba está allí en el clóset, la guardas con mucha felicidad. Querías tener un hijo.

- ¡Yo no estoy embarazada y no sé de qué me hablas!- le dijo ella con un gemido de sorpresa. Su voz apenas salía de su garganta. ¡Estaba embarazada! No podía ser cierto.

- Sí lo estás. ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvides? Puedes olvidarme o a tu hogar... pero no puedes olvidar a tu hijo o hija.

Hermione estaba desesperada. Ella no amaba a su profesor de pociones y en ninguna de las realidades alternativas que pudieran existir, ella se acostaría con él. Tampoco era que recordara que lo habían hecho. Entendió que la situación estaba saliéndose de control y todo estaba tras ese espejo.

Snape estaba usándola para algún propósito que ella desconocía.

- Si tienes al bebé- le comentó con suavidad- prometo dejar de fumar. No quiero llenar la casa de humo, con un niño presente.

Le observó caminar hacia el salón. Mientras pensaba, recordó que él había cerrado la puerta hacia el sótano. Le preguntaría el motivo.

- ¿Por qué has cerrado tu estudio?

- Por que no quier, que el bebé se caiga por las escaleras.

- Pero faltan muchos meses para eso. ¿Por qué cerrarlo ahora?

- No importa, ya he mudado las cosas.

Mientras leía su periódico de siempre, Hermione tuvo un palpito. Quizá le decía sobre el embarazo, para justificar que no bajara las escaleras. Estando allí, Severus alzó la cabeza y con una ceja en alto negó lentamente.

- ¿No me crees que estás embarazada? Te lo mostraré entonces.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación principal. Abrió uno de los cajones y con mucho cuidado sustrajo una prueba de embarazo muggle. Se la llevó a Hermione y la depositó en sus manos, cerrándolas luego. Ella no quería abrirlas. No quería enterarse de que era cierto. De que había hecho el amor con su profesor.

- Mira...

Abrió las manos y se encontró con dos líneas rosadas. Estaba embarazada. Severus sonrió suavemente y regresó a su puesto. Ella permaneció helada y sin saber qué decir.

Supuso que le quedaba, saber los detalles de su relación sexual y en qué condiciones se originó. La prueba de embarazo se sentía real y lo lucía. Sin embargo ella seguía sintiendo que había algo detrás de todo eso y se trataba de un engaño cruel.

Severus Snape debía tener un motivo y lo descubriría en el noveno mes. Así tuviera que permanecer encerrada en ese lugar hasta que eso sucediera. Severus alzó la cabeza y con una sonrisa suave, la contempló y la invitó a sentarse. Invitación que ella no aceptó. Tenía muchas cosas que resolver y una de ellas era como pedir auxilio.


End file.
